How Eren Gets Off: A True Story
by OhMyPhantomhive
Summary: Eren and Levi meet for a night of passion. {{LEMON/UNFINISHED}} /Check author's note for more information/


**/-/ Author's notes: This one-shot story/lemon was written in 2014. I was role-playing Armin at the time, and this was written as a joke for my friend who roleplayed as Eren. A bit like _"Haha Armin knows how to get Eren off and this is it!"_ Hence the title. Anyways, I just found this, and decided I would share it. **

The night was dark, only a sliver of moonlight could be seen through the barn's slanted bars. Slowly, the large wooden door creaked open, and a young male could be seen entering.

Eren Jaeger shifted his gaze from side to side, and once he was sure the coast was clear did he walk further into the barn. The hay beneath his feet muffled his steps, and the only sound that was distinguishable was the steady neighing emitting from the stalls. Eren stopped at one such stall and moved to pet the horse inside as he waited.

The seconds turned into minutes, and Eren was about to leave when the door creaked open once more. "Heichou.." The brunette breathed out, and without realizing it his feet had begun moving. It was as if the couple were drawn together by a magnetic force.

He didn't know who had reached who first, but suddenly Eren was in Levi's arms and hugging the shorter male tightly. Green-Gold hues stared down into grey, and the younger male gave a pout. "You're late. I didn't-"

"I said I was going to come, right? I don't lie." Levi cut Eren off mid-sentence, and the boy nodded meekly.

"I know, and I'm glad you did. I missed you." Levi's features softened ever so slightly at Eren's words, and he leaned up to press a chaste kiss onto his lips.

The kiss heated up quickly, however, and Eren soon found his back against a wooden stall. The metal handle pressed painfully into the teenager's back, but he was too lost in the kiss to notice. Lips slid over each other, slippery with saliva, and occasionaly teeth would graze his lower lip, causing Eren to give a muffled gasp of pleasure.

He slid his fingers into soft black locks and pulled lightly as Levi's hands roamed and skimmed his lower back. Closer and closer they tried to pull each other, even when their bodies were flush together. They were touching everywhere, legs, hips, and chest. Already Eren could feel the hardness of the man against his upper thigh, and it filled him with excitement.

"Le-Levi..." Eren gasped out when the kiss was finally broken. Both the males' irises were nearly black with desire as they gazed upon each other. The large space suddenly felt small, and the air between them was hot and heavy as they panted. Already Levi had begun to undress the brunette, and Eren fumbling tried to keep up.

Once all but their boxers laid in a heap on the hay did they return the kissing. Only this time, it was Levi's lips brushing against the tender skin of Eren's neck. Everywhere he kissed left a trail of fire behind, and Eren was nearly shaking with the want that filled him. His hard member twitched with eagerness against the flismy fabric of his boxers, and the boy whimpered lightly. "Heichou, please."

Levi's gaze traveled to the boy's face as his lips moved against his chest. "What are you, gay?" The corporal asked teasingly, huskily, and incircled his lips around Eren's nipple. Eren couldn't respond, only moan as Levi's expert mouth licked at and sucked his aching nipple.

"Haah haah..." Eren's breath was exhaling in shallow pants as the man teased his nipples, using fingers and lips. Once again did his bulging cock twitch, and Eren could already feel the pre cum wetting the front of his boxers.

"Heichou pleasseeee." The brunette teenager whined and begged. His face had flushed with blood and sweat began to trickle down his brow and neck. Levi pulled back and straightened himself before giving Eren a sexy smile. "On your knees, cadet," he ordered the other.

Eren eagerly obeyed and dropped down in front of Levi. The hay was itchy against his bare legs, but the boy hardly noticed. No, he was too busy staring at the boner that pressed against the man's shorts.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, did eren loop his fingers into the fabric. In one quick movement he pulled them down and Levi's hard cock sprang free. "Wow, you're bigger than I expected." Eren whispered in awe and stroked his fingers tenderly up the man's shaft.

To Be Continued. (;

 **/-/ Author's note: So this is where I left off on the story. I haven't decided if I will ever finish it or not haha. We will see. (=**


End file.
